


Smother

by Dazeventura6



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Agents should listen to their Quartermasters better.





	Smother

**Author's Note:**

> song fic, Smother by Daughter.
> 
> Betaed by Susspencer and Anake14

_ I'm wasted, losing time _

_ I'm a foolish, fragile spine _

_ I want all that is not mine _

_ I want him but we're not right _

_ In the darkness I will meet my creators _

_ And they will all agree, that I'm a suffocator _

The bullet had been heading straight for James. He had his back turned, firing at the enemy he had seen, while the one he didn’t aimed for his back. Despite his nine lives and periodic resurrections, he wouldn’t have made it back from this shot.

But someone had seen the shot. Someone had seen and dealt with the shooter if a little too late to stop the shot.

Q had been busy trying to hack into the system, so they could get out as soon as possible, especially, since any possibility of stealth was now lost and he had seen the man creeping up behind Bond.

Bond and Q had been fighting ever since the start of the mission, Q wanting the blonde to take more care and not blow their covers and James had ignored him, going so far as to sleep with the mistress of the man they had come to steal from simply to piss off his quartermaster. This was what led to them being discovered, with Q elbow-deep in the server he was hacking.

There was no time to warn Bond. No time to do anything more than throw himself in the path of the bullet, while he took out the shooter with his own perfectly aligned shot.

He felt the impact of the bullet force, all the breath from his lungs even as he staggered backwards into Bond. The blonde spy just shrugging him off irritably, not noticing his predicament, the sound of the shot that hit Q lost in all the other shots being fired.

It hurt even more than being shot, Bond’s callousness.

_ I should go now quietly _

_ For my bones have found a place _

_ To lie down and sleep _

_ Where all my layers can become reeds _

_ All my limbs can become trees _

_ All my children can become me _

_ What a' mess I leave _

_ To follow _

By the time Bond had despatched his targets and realized what was happening, Q was already on the ground gasping for breath as his lungs filled with blood. Bond called for help, called for emergency evac, but he could tell that it would be too late for his quartermaster.

“Q, Q….hold on Q. Come on, you have to hold on for me. Please Q. Moneypenny will kill me if I come back without you.” Bond begged, eyes filling with tears, as he watched the man he hadn’t been able to even admit he had feelings for bleed out.

“S-sorry” Q breathed, his breath coming in pained gasps, blood flecking at the corners of his lips.

_ In the darkness I will meet my creators _

_ They will all agree, I'm a suffocator _

_ Suffocator _

_ Oh no _

_ I'm sorry if I smothered you _

_ I sometimes wish I'd stayed inside _

_ My mother _

_ Never' to come out _

By the time the evac team came, the quartermaster was gone despite James trying repeatedly to breathe life into him.

All the begging and pleading in the world would not bring him back.

 


End file.
